The 3 to my 6!
by loveknowsnoboundries
Summary: Niff drabbles, mostly fluff, some angst, Open to Suggestions! Plz review! lessthan36 ;
1. Bad Day

Nick slid his history book back into his bag. Sighing, he left the class, heading back to his dorm. It was 4:00 on a Friday, and everyone else was gone. He'd had a _terrible_ day. He'd failed his French exam, got in trouble in Math, forgotten his homework in English, at lunch Trent accidentally spilled Cherry Soda on his white dress shirt, and he got detention in History (hence leaving so late). All he wanted to do was go back to his room and relax. Was that too much to ask?

Apparently it was.

His best friend/roommate Jeff was practicing his dancing. The stereo was blasting the final notes to _First Dance_ by NeverShoutNever. When _How You Love Me Now_ by Hey Monday came on, he was jumping around everywhere. Nick couldn't tell if he was trying to be good anymore, or if he was just being crazy. Nick stood there in the doorway watching, laughing quietly to himself. When Jeff finally saw him, he pulled him into the room and started dancing with him. Nick laughed as Jeff spun him around, belting out the words. Nick was pretty sure they looked incredibly ridiculous, but who cares? Jeff was doing the impossible by making him feel better.

The song was almost over, when Jeff and Nick tripped on each other's feet, sending them both falling to the ground. Jeff pulled Nick on top of him before they hit the ground so he wouldn't hurt himself. Nick's hand instinctively went to the back of Jeff's head so he didn't slam it onto the ground. They looked up at each other after the fall, still laughing.

"Are you okay?" Nick asked between giggles.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What about you?" Jeff asked him. His bright eyes were filled with laughter, but also concern. Only now did Nick realize how beautiful they were.

"Fine," Nick said, looking at Jeff's face more intently now. His lips looked so soft.

"What is it?" Jeff asked, suddenly self conscious.

"Nothing I just..." Nick stumbled.

"Nick? Are you sure you-"Jeff was interrupted by Nick's lips on his. The kiss was needy, full of want, but they both melted into it. Their lips moved together in sync. It was perfect. When they finally broke apart, they both looked at each other, breathless.

"That was,"

"Yeah," Nick finished. "Sorry, I just-"This time it was Jeff interrupting him with passionate lips. Nick didn't object, pushing his hands into Jeff's blond hair. Jeff moaned into the kiss. Nick shivered.

_Maybe this day wasn't so bad after all, _he thought to himself.


	2. Revenge

Nick watched painfully as Jeff and Andrew walked past. Their hands were clasped tightly together, their shoulders bumping as they walked into the common room for Warbler rehearsal. Nick sighed. There was no use. After all, he _had _encouraged Jeff to try something with Andrew. He had no right to be jealous. Yet here he was, sitting with his chin resting in his hand, as he watched the two lovebirds talk and whisper to each other.

Finally Warbler's rehearsal started, and Nick tried to pay attention, anything to get his mind off Jeff, but Wes was just so _annoying_. All he did was drone on and on about _traditions (_bangs gavel), and _etiquette _(bangs gavel), and _Blaine's solos_ (bangs gavel). Soon enough Nick was back day dreaming about Jeff, feeling the emptiness tug at his stomach as he sees Andrew kiss the side of Jeff's head. _That should be me,_ he thought. _I should be the one holding his hand, kissing his head, being with him. That should be me!_

His thoughts were interrupted by, yep, you guessed it, Wes's damn gavel.

"Nick! Are you even listening?" Wes cried, frustrated. His gavel hand twitched, wanting to strike.

"Yeah, yeah sure, Blaine sounds great on that song," Nick guessed.

"Actually, Nick, it was decided that Jeff would get this solo," Wes stated. Jeff looked ecstatic. He'd wanted it so badly. He'd auditioned 6 times, but only now had he gotten a solo.

Nick was shocked. Not that he wasn't happy for Jeff, because really he was, it was just Blaine always got the solos. Sure, Nick and Jeff always auditioned, but they never even expected to get a solo. This time around, Nick, Jeff, Blaine, and Andrew had all auditioned. Blaine clapped for Jeff, a smile on his face. Nick could tell he was happy for Jeff. Nick smiled and clapped for Jeff too. Yeah, he was a little sad Jeff beat him out, but hey; he'd rather Jeff than Andrew. Speaking of Andrew, well, to say the least, he looked pissed. He clapped along with everyone else, but he didn't smile. He didn't congratulate him. He just looked, mad. When Jeff looked up at him though, he pulled a tight smile across his face. It was the most fake smile Nick had ever seen and that's saying something, seeing as he'd seen Kurt's face when Blaine got a solo for the umpteenth time.

Andrew was Jeff's _boyfriend_. Shouldn't that be more to him than a solo?

* * *

><p>It had been 5 days since the news about Jeff's solo. They shared a room, and every minute they had since Jeff had been practicing. Nick smiled and helped him practice, not caring that his homework was piling up. Jeff needed his help, so that's what he was doing. Jeff was spending less and less time with Andrew. All he did was work on his solo. His passion was admirable to Nick, but it also worried him that something might be going on with Jeff's relationship. As much as Nick dreaded the conversation, he knew it had to be done.<p>

"Hey Jeff, how's Andrew?" he asked one night after they'd practiced. Jeff tensed slightly, but Nick shrugged it off.

"He's fine, why?" Jeff said, a little too quickly.

"Oh no reason, just you two used to be spending so much time together, and now I hardly ever see you guys together," he replied.

"Oh, well I've just been really focused on my solo, that's all," Jeff said quietly. The way he started fidgeting was what made Nick sure something was up. Jeff only fidgeted when he was nervous about something.

"Jeff? Are you sure everything's okay? You know you can tell me anything?" Nick said slowly. Jeff hesitated.

"Well it's no big deal really..." Jeff started.

"Jeff..." Nick warned. Jeff sighed.

"Okay, but please, it's no big deal, so just don't say anything," Jeff said. Nick nodded, not sure if curious or worried was the better word to describe what he was feeling. Jeff pulled up the side of his shirt slightly, revealing a few bruises. Nick knew there was more.

"He was really upset about not getting the solo, and we kinda got into a fight about it, and well, yeah," Jeff sighed.

"He, he hit you?" Nick asked, stunned. He wasn't particularly fond of Andrew, but that was mostly because he was with Jeff. Now, he absolutely resented the guy.

"Nick please, don't do anything stupid, I'm fine, he was just upset. I haven't talked to him since. I'm just giving him space to cool down," Jeff reasoned.

"That gives him no right to hit you! That bastard! Are you scared to be around him or something?" Jeff nodded, ashamed.

"Jeff I'm sorry, but I'll be back," Nick said, rushing out of the room. Jeff called after him, but Nick ignored him. He ran down the hall towards Andrew's room. Then, he got a better idea.

* * *

><p>Andrew walked back to his room. It had been 6 days since Jeff had gotten the solo over him. He remembered his fight with Jeff. Telling him to give up the solo. Jeff wouldn't do it. He remembered raising his fists at Jeff. He remembered hitting him. He had a bad temper, he knew that. But he didn't regret hitting Jeff. That bastard deserved it. He cheated him. He deserved the solo more than Jeff did.<p>

He turned the door handle, opening it, ready to throw himself in his bed and take a nap. Only his bed was gone. And so was everything else. _Everything_ was gone, even his clothes and shoes. He looked around, stunned. There was a note on the middle of the floor, where his table used to be. He picked it up, confused.

_Don't even think about laying a finger on him. You hurt him again, I'll hurt you._

* * *

><p>The next day, Jeff broke up with Andrew. He had been scared, so Nick went with him. Nick glared daggers at Andrew as Jeff spoke. Andrew just apologized for hurting him, and walked away. Nick laughed quietly when he noticed how stiff Andrew looked, having slept on the floor the previous night.<p>

"Wow, that was easy," Jeff said, shocked.

"Yeah, well, maybe he finally came to his senses," Nick said, smiling to himself.

"Nick... what did you do?" Jeff asked.

"Let's just say that Andrew will get a good night sleep..." Nick said. When Jeff looked confused, he finished.

"...if he ever takes a trip up to the roof."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okay! So longer than I expected, but I hope you like it. <em>**

**_This one was inspired by xMidnightMoonx. Thanks for the idea!_**

**_Plz review, open for suggestions!_**

**_- loveknowsnoboundries_**


	3. Candles

Nick's head went to his hands. He was willing the tears not to come. It was no use. _How could this be happening? Why would he do it? She never did anything to him. She didn't deserve this. She was so young! She was only 8! Why would he do it?_

* * *

><p>He felt a pair of strong arms wrap around him. He didn't need to look up to know that it was Jeff. He tried to shrug him off, but Jeff fought back. Nick's tears turned into sobs as he gave in to Jeff's touch, relishing in the warmth he supplied. He was making a mess of Jeff's shirt, but he knew Jeff wouldn't care. They stayed like that for hours, Nick crying softly into Jeff's tear stained shirt. Jeff stayed with his arms wrapped around Nick. When they finally broke apart, Nick looked up at Jeff, his once brown eyes turned puffy and red. He sniffled. Jeff gave him a sympathetic smile. Nick tried to smile, but he couldn't. His once perfect world turned black and gray.<p>

* * *

><p>In the days following, Nick would hardly get out of bed. Jeff was right by him the whole time, holding him, bringing him food, anything. Nick tried to smile, but he couldn't. The world was dark. Someone blew the candles out, and things weren't as easy as they used to be.<p>

* * *

><p>When the funeral rolled around, Jeff forced Nick out of bed, helped him get dressed, and walked with him to the car. The car ride was silent and long. When it was almost over, Jeff spoke.<p>

"I know it hurts Nicky, I know. But you have to keep living; it's what she would've wanted. She's in a better place now, okay?" Nick sighed, but he nodded.

The church was stuffy and hot. There was lots of crying as the minister said his piece. Nick was supposed to say a few words, but he couldn't, so Jeff took his hand and let him up to the front. Nick stood there, wiping his eyes, as Jeff read from the paper Nick had been holding.

"Isabella was like a candle. She glowed, and radiated love and kindness. My sister was beautiful. She was always happy. I don't remember ever seeing her without a smile on her little face. She loved to sing and dance with me and Jeff. I loved watching her put on little shows. She would dress up in a tutu and our mom's heels, tripping and stumbling as she tried to dance the Nutcracker. Even though it was flawed, it was beautiful to watch, because it was her doing it. Isabella was always helping others. She had a big-heart, and she never failed to put others before herself. She could have taught the world a lot of things. She could grasp concepts most adults can't understand. Things like love, kindness, and selflessness. She was only eight, but she was already an amazing human being. I'll miss her so much, but she's in a better place now. The man that killed her, he tried put out a candle in the world. I feel like our world is a darker place. But she'd have wanted me to keep living, and light a new candle in myself, and help other's light the candle inside of them. I promise today that I will do everything I possibly can to make this world a brighter place. That's my promise to you, Isabella. You're candle won't stop burning, because people here on earth will help keep it lit forever. I'm sorry for what's happened. But please know, we will never stop loving you, and your candle will burn endlessly."

* * *

><p>Jeff stood with Nick as they lowered Isabella's body into the ground. Nick placed a rose on top of the grave. Jeff hugged Nick tight against his body.<p>

"Thank-you," Nick said, his words muffled by Jeff's suit.

"Always," Jeff said, kissing the top of Nick's head.

* * *

><p>Jeff never failed to be there for Nick, and that was something Nick was thankful for. Jeff helped him light his candle again, and he helped him move on from the tragedy that had punctured his life. He helped him live again.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em> Okay, so mostly sad, kinda fluffy. <em>**

**_Hope you like it though._**

**_Reviews plz? I'd love some ideaas!_**

**_- loveknowsnoboundries_**


	4. I Kissed Him

"Okay, Nick, so I've never really been clear about this, but there's something I need to say to you..."

"...okay."

"Me and you, that's how it's always been. I don't' want that to change, but lately, I've been feeling, something..."

"Like what?"

"Something like, well, uhm... love?"

"Uhm, okay?"

"...okay? That's all you have to say?"

"Well yeah..."

"I'm trying to confess my love for you, and all you have to say is okay?"

"Jeff... I really don't know what you want from me..." He looked at me for a second, stunned. I could tell I went about this conversation all wrong. But I didn't know what else to do. He looked like a sick puppy, his eyes threatening to spill over with tears. I wanted so badly to tell him I loved him back. But I wasn't sure, and I didn't want to lie to him. I think I could love him. Well, I already do, I'm just not sure in what way. I don't want to hurt him. That's the last thing I want to do. But what I did next could possibly do just that. It would either hurt him, or it could hurt me. It could be nothing, or everything. It could be the start of something amazing, or the end of something incredible.

So what did I do?

I kissed him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay so sorry it's been a while, but I'm only allowed 1hr or computer or tv a night, so I'll try to write a drabbled every night, and save the bigger stuff, if you read my other stories, for the weekends when I have more time. <strong>_

_**Also I'm really busy learning songs and planning my set for next month, because I got a gig outside of school! Sorry, I'm really excited. yeaah I sing. So yeah I'm busy with all of that stuff. **_

_**So hope you liked it, please reveiw!**_

_**- loveknowsnoboundries**_


	5. Monster

_Will you save me? _

_From the monster_

_That's growing in my heart leaving me scared_

_And lonely_

_Will you help me walk again?_

_And if I'm broken_

_Down inside_

_Been through Hell and back tonight_

_Will you hold me tight?_

_Will you Love Me Anyways?_

"Yes."

I turn around from where I was facing my laptop, the webcam still on and my song abandoned, as Jeff walks into the room. He stops just in front of the doorway, a smile on his face.

"Excuse me?" I ask.

"What were you singing?" he asks, ignoring me.

"Love Me Anyways, why?" I ask.

"Did you write it?"

"Maybe, why does it matter?"

"Are you okay?" he asks. No, I'm not okay. I'm a mess. I've always been a mess. Thanks to him. I'm being eaten alive. Well, mentally, and internally, but still.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because I know you're not, but you're lying to me anyways."

Damn him. He always knows how to tell. That's what 9 years of friendship does to you. It opens up all of your doors, breaks down all of your walls. There are no secrets. Not even the ones you really want to keep a secret. Nothing is over looked. Nothing slips past. Like when I stopped eating. Or when I was trying to hide my depression. Or when I tried killing myself. The only thing Jeff doesn't know is that I love him.

"I'm fine," I lie.

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"Okay! Fine. But Nick...?"

"What?"

"I love you," he says. Wait, what?

"Excuse me?" I ask him, eyes wide in shock.

"I love you," he says again. Wow. He says it so shamelessly. I've been hiding it for years, still scared to accept even the fact that I'm gay. I mean it's a fact, and he knows, but I'm still struggling with accepting myself. That's why I was depressed. That's why there's a monster inside of me. I want him to save me. But if I ever let him know that I love him, I'll become vulnerable. But I'm tired of hiding who I am. I'm tired of letting the monster win. Just as I'm about to laugh, or tell him I know he's kidding, I do the stupidest thing. Or the greatest thing.

"I love you too." I throw my hand over my mouth. He only smiles. That's when I know. I'll be okay. He'll save me. I know he will. I'll be okay. I won't let the monster win.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So there's another one. Please don't steal the lyrics, they're mine. Thanks guys!<em>**

**_Reveiw please!_**

**_- loveknowsnoboundries_**


	6. Always

"After all this time?"

"Always."

I looked over at Jeff, eyes wet with tears. He looked no different. There were Kleenex's around us from wiping our tears. I couldn't help but laugh at the puff of red surrounding his eyes. I assumed I looked similar. He looked over at me, laughing as he wiped his tears. This was the 6th time we'd watch the latest Harry Potter, yet we cried every time. He patted the ground beside him. I climbed down from off the bed and sat next to him on the floor. We were used to this. Just cause we were guys, didn't mean we didn't cuddle. Not that it wasn't weird, because recently, it was. At least for me, anyways. I had developed a sort of crush on my best friend. Of course, I'd never tell him that, but anyways.

"You look like shit," he said laughing at me. I laughed, and sniffled a little.

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself," I said. He laughed as I leant into him a little. He wrapped his arm around me. I fought the urge to reach up and kiss him. I sighed quietly, loving the feel of his body against mine.

"Nick, can I tell you something?" he asked.

"Of course," I said, confused.

"I love you," he says softly. My eyes widen and I jerk my head up to face him. He looks away, blushing.

"You do?" I ask.

"Yeah, I mean I thought I was straight, but like, I think you might have changed that, because all I want to do is be with you."

"Really?"

"Look, never mind, I'm stupid," he says quickly.

"No, Jeff wait," I say. He stands up abruptly, heading towards the door and leaves. I stand up and run after him. I catch him just down the hall.

"Jeff!" I call after him. He turns around, a little shaken from the movie, and our conversation.

"What?" he sighs.

"I love you," I say, grabbing the back of his neck and bringing his head down towards mine in one swift movement. His lips crash into mine, and for a moment he's stunned, but he kisses back. Our lips move in harmony, tongues slipping past our own lips and into the other's. It feels amazing. When we finally break, he looks at me, a smile covering his face.

"After all this time?" he asks. I know he's kidding, but I don't need to play along for it to be true.

"Always."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okay, so there's the last drabble for this week. I'll focus on When We Wake Up this weekend to add the next chapter_**

**_ALSO for any I'll Never Run fans, I've started the sequel. It's not posted yet, and probablly won't be until it's at least half done, if not all done. But yes, I finally started it. It may take a while though, so please stick by me for that._**

**_Love you guys!_**

**_- loveknowsnoboundries_**


	7. Pink

"Look at that one! Oh look at that one! Wait that one! This is incredible!" Jeff shrieked. Nick laughed as Jeff bounced around the toy store.

"Calm down there, we're only here to look for your sister's birthday gift," he said, trying to calm down his blond boyfriend, ignoring the looks from passing shoppers. They were supposed to be picking up Jeff's sister Lucy's gift, and then hitting up a movie. He only agreed to come in the store because he'd do anything for Jeff. Literally.

"Yes, but there are so many of them! Like this one, she's a nurse," Jeff exclaimed, holding up a Barbie with a first aid kit in her hand. Nick laughed as Jeff continued to run about the Barbie aisle, pointing out the babysitters, the dog walker's, and the hairdressers. Nick had to admit, Jeff looked adorable, but he really just wanted to leave.

"Which one's your favourite?"

"What?" Nick asked, bewildered. Jeff rolled his eyes at the brunette.

"Which Barbie is your favourite?" he asked, his tone hinting annoyance at Nick's lack of interest.

"I don't really care Jeff, just pick one for Lucy and let's go catch that movie!" Nick said, wanting nothing more than to leave the pink invasion. Or kiss Jeff. Either one would be fine with him.

"Please?" Jeff said, his bottom lip sticking out, eyes wide.

"Oh fine, that one!" Nick said, eyes rolling as his pointed out the biker Barbie with the leather jacket.

"She's so cool! But I think Lucy would like the vet Barbie. Look it even comes with a little cat and dog! We have to get her this one!" Jeff shouted, practically jumping out of his pants. Nick just sighed, picked up the Barbie, and then turned to go to the checkout.

"What are you doing?" Jeff asked, stopping Nick from proceeding.

"Going to pay for this so we can leave. I feel like I'm living in one of my nightmares. Too much pink," he said, pretending to shudder.

"Okay, one: There are still 2 more aisles! And two: I happen to like the colour pink," Jeff responded.

"Ugh, please Jeff! She will love this one. And pink is, well... pink," Nick whined.

"You'd look hot in pink."

"Excuse me?" Nick asked, eyes widening.

"You're look hot in pink," Jeff repeated, this time slower, "Seriously, you would." Nick couldn't help the small blush that crawled up his cheeks.

"Uhm, okay, uh, can we go?" he asked, stuttering and flailing with his words.

"Sure, hot stuff," Jeff said with wink, laughing at the way his boyfriend blushed even more.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Nick found himself in the checkout line, holding a pink shirt in his hands. He had just snuck out of the movie theatre, Jeff devouring the popcorn they were supposed to be sharing.<p>

* * *

><p>When the two arrived back at Dalton, Nick went to take a shower. 10 minutes later, Jeff spotted the shirt sticking out of a bag. The bathroom door opened, revealing a shirtless Nick, dressed in only sweat pants. Jeff grabbed the shirt, walked over to the brunette, and pulled the shirt overtop of his head. Nick blushed as he felt Jeff's hands touch his chest.<p>

"Nice shirt, hot stuff," Jeff said seductively, causing Nick to shiver. Jeff kissed Nick's neck, before blushing himself and turning away. Nick grabbed his wrist, and then pulled him in for a searing kiss. After what turned out to be a very intimate makeout session, Jeff spoke again.

"As much as I love pink on you, that shirt would look so much better on the floor right now."

* * *

><p><strong><em>I know I havn't posted since dinosaurs roamed the earth, just been really busy lately!<em>**

**_So I hope you like sexy, childish, Barbie loving Jeff! :P_**

**_Thanks guys._**

**_Review! _**

**_-loveknowsnoboundries_**


	8. Jealous

**_This one was inspired by Curt getting his Uptown Girl solo. Congrats Curt! Even though he won't read this._**

**_So this is like Jeff's reaction to the porn star teacher and Nick's obvious flirting. _**

**_Enjoy jealous Niff!_**

* * *

><p>Jeff looked longingly at Nick, who was currently singing Uptown Girl to their French teacher. <em>That <em>_should __be __me!_ his head screamed. He watched Nick flirt with Ms. Avery, rubbing up alongside of her before she finally shooed the boys away. They finished the song, laughing with each other like always at the end. They sounded amazing, and Blaine had come to visit, but Jeff wasn't happy. Something about Nick and Ms. Avery unsettled him. How she let him flirt and dance with her, how she eyed him up, like a piece of meat. It disgusted him.

He continued thinking about it long after he left the practice room. He was nearly at his dorm when he heard footsteps running up behind him.

"Jeff! Jeff wait up!" Groaning, Jeff turned around and saw Nick running after him. _Right, __we __share __a __dorm, _he thought. Nick finally caught up, slowing to a walk as they turned to walk down the hall to their room.

"So, what'd you think?" Nick asked nervously.

"You sounded great Nick," Jeff said, honestly, but painfully. He kept seeing images of Nick and Ms. Avery.

"Thanks, but I got so nervous when Blaine showed up. It was fun though, don't you think?" he said, continuing on the conversation in a direction Jeff wanted to put a dead end sign on. Sighing, he nodded his head.

"Yeah it was great, tons of fun," he all but muttered. He smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. Nick knew better.

"Jeff, what's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"Oh nothing, I'm fine, really," Jeff said, pushing past as he entered their room. He flopped down on the bed, closing his eyes. Not a minute later, he felt Nick sink onto the bed with him. He opened one eye, looking up the brunette sitting beside his stretched out body.

"Jeff..." he said sternly. He saw Jeff's mouth moving, and he heard mumbles coming out, but he couldn't separate the words.

"Excuse me? It might help if you e-nun-ci-ated," he mocked. Jeff rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time that day, and looked seriously at Nick.

"You and Ms. Avery. I didn't like it," he confessed. Nick looked at him with a confused look.

"What? What's your deal?" he asked softly, confusion dripping from his words.

"I was jealous! God Nick, you're not stupid," Jeff all but whined. Nick bit his lip as Jeff rolled over, turning away from the brunette.

"So it worked," he said with a smirk. Jeff froze.

"Say what now?" he asked, peeking over his shoulder at the boy next to him. Nick laughed.

"It worked. You didn't seriously think I'd flirt with Ms. Avery for no reason? The woman looks like one of those creepy teacher porn stars, the ones that 'punish' their students for 'dropping grades'. She kinda scares me, to be honest. She just happened to be in the right place at the right time," Nick said, still laughing. Jeff rolled back over to face Nick, realization hitting him hard.

"Wait so you did that, on purpose?" he asked slowly. Nick nodded at the blonde, then leaned down and pressed his lips against Jeff's. Their lips moved together in perfect harmony, not breaking apart for a long time. When they did finally stop for air, the two boys smiled at each other nervously.

"You know, you're kinda, super hot when you're jealous," Nick joked.

"I think I'm hot all the time," Jeff responded, his expression dead serious.

"Sure you are, hun," Nick said before leaning down and kissing Jeff once more.

* * *

><p>The next day in French class, Nick and Jeff walked in hand in hand, sat next to each other, and even kissed each other during the lesson, sending a perfectly clear message to Ms. Avery that Nick Duval was taken.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>That's seriously what should happen. If you agree, review? Please? <em>**

**_The first thing I thought when I saw that teacher was, OMG A TEACHER AT DALTON!, and then, why does she look like a porn star!_**

**_But anyways... ;)_**

**_For any I'll Never Run fans, I have the first 2 chapters completed, their about 1000 words each, I hope that's okay. I'll probably plan out the rest of the story before I upload them. _**

**_Thanks again!_**

**_-loveknowsnoboundries_**


End file.
